Remember
by Noeno
Summary: Todo paso tan ràpido... Eren mira con asombro el hermoso paisaje invernal, encantado por los delicados copos de nieve que caen a su alrededor, y el extraño resplandor que surge de sus alas. ¿Que significaba ese resplandor? Lo iba a descubrir, definitivamente. EreRi. Basado en "Tinkerbell y el secreto de las hadas"


_**Hola :'D**_

**_¿Como estan? ¡Decidi comenzar una nueva historia! También será un ErenxLevi. No esperen mucho, solo una historia bastante divertida y algo bonita._**

**_Disclaimer: SnK no es mio. Su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama._**

**_Advertencias: No mucho. Solo hadas de colores y posibles cosas raras xDD_**

**_Pareja: ErenxLevi, ErwinxHanji y leve ArminxAnnie e YumiKuri._**

**_Dicho esto, comencemos._**

Remember

Era una mañana cálida con mucho Sol en la Tierra de las Hadas, a pesar de que la estación estaba por cambiar a la mas fría del año, el invierno. Todas las hadas estaban muy ocupadas, incluyendo a las Hadas cálidas, ayudando para que el cambio de estación pudiera llevarse a cabo.

Las Hadas del Jardín, como Armin, cosían canastas de pasto para transportar objetos.

Las Hadas del Agua, como Sasha, ayudaban a llevar los ríos hacia el Parque del Invierno, en donde las Hadas del Hielo lo transformaban en cubos y se los llevaban.

Las hadas de la Luz, como Connie, no podían hacer mucho en esta época del año, así que normalmente descansaban.

Las Hadas de Vuelo Veloz, como Jean, ayudaban a las Hadas del Agua a hacer su trabajo más rápido.

Las Hadas de los Animales, como Mikasa, iban hacia La Frontera, el único punto en donde las estaciones se tocaban. La Frontera era hermosa, pero también muy peligrosa. Solo las Hadas de los Animales estaban autorizadas a ir para hacer cambiar de pelaje a aquellos animalitos que no invernaban.

Las únicas Hadas que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, eran las Hadas Artesanas. Construían, construían y construían. Esto nos lleva a conocer a Eren, un Hada Artesana bastante comprometida, pero que en este mismo momento no está trabajando. De hecho, él esta con Mikasa, yendo hacia la Frontera.

- Mikasa, ¿por qué tengo que acompañarte a la Frontera?- Preguntó Eren con un tono de fastidio.

- La Reina Hanji dijo que podía traer conmigo a personas que nunca hayan visitado aquel lugar. Entre tú y el cara de caballo, ¿en serio preguntas por que te escogí?

Eren no dijo nada como respuesta y continuaron su recorrido.

¡Oh! Se me olvido decirles. La Frontera era peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

Las Hadas del Invierno, al igual que las Hadas Cálidas, no podían cruzarla. La razón, eran sus alas.

Las alas de las Hadas estaban específicamente "acostumbradas" al tipo de clima en el que vivían. Las Hadas de Invierno, si cruzaban la Frontera, sus alas se les ponían muy blandas y suaves y luego, se les partían. Lo mismo sucedía con las Hadas cálidas, sus alas se congelaban y se partían. Y no había cura para un ala rota.

Por eso, ningún Hada cruzaba. Era una de las principales reglas que habían acordado la Reina Hanji y el Lord Erwin Smith, el Lord del Invierno.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Eren y Mikasa habían llegado, acompañados de conejos marrones y grises.

- ¡Muy bien amiguitos!- comenzó Mikasa- Hoy será el día mas importante de sus vidas. Cruzaran la Frontera. Espero que estén preparados.

Eren se sentó en el borde de la rama de un árbol, contemplando el blanquecino color del Invierno. Mas tarde, volteó su cabeza y vio como los animalitos pasaban uno por uno, transformando su morena piel, en blanca. Observó todo a su alrededor y luego giró su cabeza hacia Mikasa, quien hacia esfuerzo inhumanos para hacer pasar a un conejito mucho mas pequeño que los otros. Eren rió por lo bajo y escucho un sermón de Mikasa.

- ¡No te rías! ¡Ven a intentarlo, si te crees tan gracioso!

- ¡Lo lamento, Mikasa! Pero mi talento no son los animales- rió Eren.

- Por lo menos, ven aquí y vigila a estos conejitos mientras trato de convencer a este precioso de aquí.- protesto la pelinegra, dedicándole una sonrisa al pequeño conejito quien estaba de verdad asustado.

- ¡Ya voy!- Eren bajo del árbol lo mas rápido que sus alas se lo permitieron y se quedó justo al borde de la Frontera, viendo como Mikasa y el conejito se alejaban.- ¡Que fastidio!- suspiro el moreno, quien luego de unos minutos se quedo dormido.

Lo despertó la brisa fuerte que emanaba del lado invernal de la Frontera. Se quedo estático y luego, comprendió por que la Frontera era tan hermosa.

De pronto, sus alas comenzaron a brillar. Él las miró, confundido, y gritó.

- ¿Que demonios es esto?

Eren vio un pequeño destello del otro lado de la Frontera, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió.

- Es realmente hermoso, me pregunto por que mis alas brillan...

Eren no se dio cuenta, pero sus alas se estaban congelando.

- ¡EREN!

Eren volteo solo para ver una muy preocupada Mikasa tirarlo de regreso para el lado cálido de la Frontera.

- ¿Que demonios estabas pensando Eren? ¡Cruzar esta prohib-

- ¿VISTE ESO MIKASA?- grito emocionado.

- ¿Ver que?

- ¡Mis alas! Estaban brillando.

- No, se estaban congelando. Vamos, regresemos.

Eren se fue caminando con Mikasa muy lentamente. Volteo y vio la Frontera por ultima vez. Estaba decidido. Definitivamente, iba a descubrir el por que del brillo de sus alas.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_¿Que les parecio, eh? ¿Les gusto?_**

**_Ya saben, deja Reviews, comparte y recomienda._**

**_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el segundo de Maleficent._**

**_Byew byew _**


End file.
